Duros de Matar
by neila10
Summary: Quando uma missão de resgate na Grécia, acaba de um jeito inesperado, Frankie, Will e a equipe terão que impedir uma possível guerras de mafias e um atentado terrorista na America.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:** Quando uma missão de resgate na Grécia, acaba de um jeito inesperado, Frankie, Will e a equipe terão que impedir uma possível guerras de mafias e um atentado terrorista na America.

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possou Whiskey Cavalier nem seus personagens.

* * *

" Will, você está bem?"

Frankie tenta falar pelo comunicador, enquanto certificava-se de seu próprio estado físico. Depois da explosão, seguida do tiroteio, tinha acordado meio tonta, sem sinal dos outros membros da equipe, e sem lembrar direito do que aconteceu, a não ser o tiro que leva e o combate corpo a corpo que não terminara muito bem para seu lado: o sádico soldado havia cravado o punhal em sua perna, atirado a queima roupa em seu abdômen, além de joga-la de cima de uma guarita a 3 metros do chão.

Começara a pensar que a parceria com o agente do FBI, estava lhe proporcionando a onda de má sorte, por quê aquele tolo tinha que confiar tanto nas pessoas? Mas sabia que dessa vez ela que havia confiado demais.

"Will, por favor, se estiver me ouvindo, responda!"

Tentara mais uma vez, com a voz embargada, tanto pela dor como pela preocupação de que o pior lhe havia ocorrido.

Era uma missão simples, eles deveriam resgatar o filho de Sr. Ícaro, um magnata americano com descendência grega, que havia sido sequestrado pela mafia grega autointitulada Omega, apesar da insistência de toda a equipe de que o empresario não participasse da entrega, por não conseguirem localizar, pela exigência dos sequestradores, com os últimos videos bastante convincentes de sessões de tortura, e o prazo de 48 horas se encerrando, acabaram sedendo ao apelo dele. Frankie, chamou a responsabilidade para si e montou um plano de resgate.

Ela encarregou Susan de assistir os videos mandados para Icaro, e de no dia da entrega acompanhar da base toda a transação e reportar qualquer sinal de anomalia na expressão dos sequestradores, para evitar suspeitas, não seriam instaladas câmeras, Standish controlaria um drone, as câmeras da base aérea desativada e a microcâmera em formato de botão, mais um gadget da CIA desenhado por Datta, instalado no sobretudo do empresario, Will e ela ficariam de snipper em guaritas opostas, ela a leste, ele a oeste, uma equipe tática estaria a postos a poucos quilômetros do local, esperando o sinal de que algo havia dado errado,e apesar de não querer e nem confiar teria que usar Ray para facilitar a comunicação entre as equipes.

Susan havia avisado sobre algo estranho nos videos, apesar da violência explicita em que o jovem era submetido, ele parecia um tanto teatral ao falar com o pai, mas para Frankie era apenas um sinal de que ele estava tendo que fazer exatamente o que os criminosos queriam, inclusive ler textos para evitar entregar localização ou algo do tipo, atraves de mensagens subliminares, ela havia participado de incontáveis missões de resgate, sua experiencia provavelmente seria a mais certeira da equipe,ate maior que a da doutora.

"Frankie! Frankie! onde você está?" Uma onda de alivio percorreu seu corpo, finalmente era Will.

"Você pode me ouvir?"Perguntará para ter certeza que os comunicadores haviam retornado.

"Sim! Você está bem? Sua voz..."

"Eu estou bem sim, onde você está? Onde estão os outros da equipe?"Tinha que interrompe-lo antes que o sentimentalismo dele o tirasse do foco, precisavam agora prender o traidor, o filho de Icaro, Odisseu, era soldado de Dom Hipolito, Susan tinha razão, havia algo de errado no garoto e ela não percebeu, não podia confiar nos seus próprios instintos. Como uma boa ironia do destino o rapaz foi o cavalo de troia.

"Susan está com Datta e Standish na base, só consegui falar com eles a pouco, o drone de Standish se foi com a explosão, ele está prometendo expor todas as conversas e fotos daquele bastardo... Frankie, você você ainda está ai?"

"Sim" Ela se sentia fraca, engoliu a dor e o frio que sentia antes de responder novamente, tentando manter o foco "Alguma noticia de Ícaro e o filho?"

"Ainda não, estamos tentando nos restabelecer, primeiro Edgar restabeleceu os comunicadores e criptografou a linha para assegurar nossas conversas"

"Isso é bom, então ainda podemos rastreá-los?"

"Sim e não, o gps de alfinete ainda está com Icaro, mas Jai está tentando contactar com a diretoria, para autorizar a retomada da missão, já que todo munto está meio explosivo com o que aconteceu, Frankie?"

" Estou ouvindo, escuta, pegue a equipe e vá atras deles, lembra que nas ultimas informações a mafia estava negociando ogivas e armamento pesado com a Coreia do Norte!"

"Não vou nessa sem você!"

"Eu alcanço vocês, estou bem, a proposito como você está?"

"Bem também, tirando o fato de tentarem me jogar de uma guarita e de receber uma coronhada na cabeça, pensei que nunca fosse perguntar"

Ela ri imaginando o quanto os dois ainda eram conectados.

"Do que você esta rindo?"

"Nad..cof" Ela sem querer tosse.

"Você tem certeza que está bem?"

"Tenho, já me encontro com vocês!" Ela sabia que agora tinha preocupado ele. Droga. Aquele coração mole deixaria toda a missão só para encontra-la.

"Porque você mentiu pra mim?" Ela podia jurar que não estava ouvindo mais pelo radio e sim mais próximo, pela voz ele parecia irritado, mas sua visão estava escurecendo.

" O que?"

"Meu Deus Frankie!" Foi as ultimas palavras que escultou antes de apagar novamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinopse:** Quando uma missão de resgate na Grécia, acaba de um jeito inesperado, Frankie, Will e a equipe terão que impedir uma possível guerras de mafias e um atentado terrorista na America.

**Aviso Legal:** Eu não posso ter Whisky Cavalier nem seus personagens.

* * *

"Susan, qual é o verdadeiro estado dela?" Will pergunta com um misto de emoções, estava feliz por finalmente ter encontrado a agente, depois da explosão quando uma equipe de tática entrou em ação, pensou que a Frankie havia sido sequestrada, andou pela guarita leste e seu entorno e também por um raio de cinco quilômetros do local, quando Susan, Jai e ate Ray, convenceram ele a esperar que Standish restabelecesse as comunicações, para encontra-la.

Ele sabia o quanto Frankie era malditamente teimosa, orgulhosa e que provavelmente se sacrificaria para que continuasse a operação,ela devia ser egoísta uma vez na vida e pensar que sua equipe era uma família agora ela querendo ou não, era claro que ninguém da equipe continuaria na operação sem ela, a começar por ele mesmo, não queria saber se um maldito traidor psicopata, capaz de sequestrar o próprio pai, estava disposto a começar uma guerra maior em todo o mundo, enquanto Frankie não estivesse bem ele não prosseguiria,mas assim que estivesse fora de perigo, se vingaria do que fizeram a ela, ele torturaria aquele bastardo em uma cena digna de James Bond em Cassino Royale, ao som de um remix de Beethoven em Bastardos Inglórios, ele ...

"Will, Wil, Will!" Susan o tira de seus pensamentos.

"Sim ?!" Ele balança a cabeça si desvencilhando dos planos de tortura e olhando para Frankie, droga, ela parecia tão indefessa agora, quando eles restabeleceram os comunicadores em uma linha segura, ele pediu para que rastreasse ela, ouvia a sua voz pelo rádio uma alivio, sentiu tinha algo de errado na voz dela, ela não parecia bem e estava com a razão, depois de ter um trajeto de 10 quilômetros da base em estrada de terra escondida por trás de um matagal, um frio terrível passou em sua espinha dorsal que eles fizeram com ela? Porque a descartaram ali? Provavelmente sentiram que ela não aguentaria uma fuga longa, mas porque deixaram com o radio? Então ele olhou para ela viu a faca cravada na perna, todos os questionamentos que tinha foram substituídos por raiva e preocupação.

_"Por quê você mentiu pra mim?"_ Ele pensou alto e irritado com a possibilidade de perder sua colega.

_"O que?" _Ela estava muito fraca agora, não percebera que eles estavam ali e não mais pelo radio,, foi preciso que Jai o afastasse enquanto Susan fazia os primeiros socorros, e uma equipe de paramédicos a preparava para levar-la a base, na qual foi instalada uma emergência improvisada, não sabiam ainda os locais do país que a Omega controlava. Precisavam tomar todo o cuidado possível para não cair em outra armadilha e recomeçar uma operação.

"Terra para Will!" Susan o balança e o tira do que parecia um pesadelo. "Ai esta você!" Susan dá um sorriso fraco tentando acalma-lo.

"Como ela está?"

"Bem ... Na medida do possível ..."

"Na medida do possivel?"

"Sim, ela está com o braço e costela esquerda quebrada, provavelmente absorveram uma queda de três metros" Will fecha os pulsos.

"Tem mais" ela diz com medo da reação dele, mas tinha que falar. "Atiraram a queima roupas na região abdominal dela por isso a poça de sangue fora o ferimento da faca da perna"

"Que tipo de sádicos malucos são esses?!"

"Will, eu preciso que você se acalme ..."

"Não dá Susan, eu vou matar eles!" diz gritando.

"Will..."

"Que merda de operação, esses caras merecem uma morte lenta e dolorosa, e eu vou cuidar pra que isso aconteça"

Alguns barulhos de maquinas na sala, onde estava Frankie.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Doutora Sampson, uma paciente está sofrendo de um choque anafilático devido a uma hemorragia"

"Preciso ir agora, Will, tome um calmante!" Susan sai depressa em direção ao leito de Frankie.

"Preciso falar com você" Chega Ray "O diretor quer saber como vamos proceder com uma operação"

"Ray, mande ele pra ..."

"Will, eu sei que a situação dela é séria, mas você precisa focar no que vamos fazer agora!"

"Eu não estou com a cabeça para isso agora!"

"Você tem que ser mais profissional ..." Ele agarra o colarinho de Ray e o empurra contra a parede, quando ele está prestes a começar socar Ray, Jai chega.

"Will, Susan pediu para atualizar o estado de Frankie" Ele solta Ray e presta atenção em Datta. "Desculpe por isso" Jai injeta um calmante em Will, e o segura.

"Me ajude a leva-lo para o quarto" Olha para Ray.

"Obrigado, ele está fora de si!"

"Isso não foi por você, pensei em dar calmante depois do soco, mas dessa forma você ia a atenção que não merece" Diz friamente.

No caminho para o quarto os dois permanecem incomunicáveis.

* * *

Jai observa o amigo enquanto espera por Susan e Standish.

A medica chega acompanhada do jovem hacker.

" Como ela está?"

"Melhor, conseguimos controlar o choque, mas preciso de mais sangue para fazer transfusão, ela está muito fraca e a anemia está grave"

"Graças a Deus!" Diz Datta preocupado com a colega. "E como vamos fazer com ele, não podemos ficar dopando ele assim!"

"Ele vai se acalmar, mas provavelmente estará envolvido demais com essa missão para se vingar"

"Pera Will funciona como um vampiro? Ele pode desligar a humanidade?" Diz Standish.

"Quê?" Susan e Jai perguntam confusos.

" Tipo The Vampire Diaries, quando o Stephan desliga a humanidade e começa a matar todo mundo"

" Que tipo de cubículo eles te deixaram na NSA" Jai observa incrédulo.

"Acho que bem solitário" Conclui Susan. " Quando terminarmos aqui, vamos fazer algumas sessões de terapia, mas sério, preciso que vocês dois consigam algumas bolsas de sangue do tipo O para ela no hospital local, tomem cuidado, principalmente você Edgar!"

* * *

**N.A.: **Queria agradecer aos estão seguindo e que favoritaram essa história, espero que gostem.

Estarei atualizando semanalmente.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sinopse:** Quando uma missão de resgate na Grécia, acaba de um jeito inesperado, Frankie, Will e a equipe terão que impedir uma possível guerras de mafias e um atentado terrorista na America.

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo Whiskey Cavalier nem seus personagens.

* * *

Will estava olhando para o teto do quarto, quando Susan chegou.

"Como você está?"Disse ela calmamente, cruzando os braços e se encostando na parede próxima a porta.

Will olha para ela e dá um sorriso fraco, depois se senta na cama.

"Eu estou bem, eu acho..." Diz não muito entusiasmado.

"Essa carinha não me convence" Diz balançando a cabeça, senta do lado dele e o abraça de lado."Vamos, diga: o que você está pensando?"

Ele passa a mão pelo rosto antes de falar.

"Vou para Nova York, me reunir com o diretor e planejar como vamos cumprir essa missão"

"Você sabe que no estado que ela está..."

"Não, vocês vão ficar aqui cuidando dela, tenho que pegar esse..."

"Você sabe que ela não vai gostar muito dessa ideia, não sabe?"

"Acho que posso contar com você para convence-lá"

"Espera" Ela cruza os braços e olha rindo para ele. " Você... É isso que minha amizade significa para você?" Ele ri, mas responde serio.

"Não, porque você é a pessoa que mais confio aqui, talvez a unica e a unica que eu confie com ela"

"Bom, se você me considera tanto assim, também quero te pedir um favor"

"O que você quiser!"

"Leve o Ray com você"

Ele olha contrariado para ela. "Não..."

"Will,você disse o que você quiser, por favor, vou ficar mais tranquila se ele estiver com você, eu sei o quanto está preocupado com ela, e sei que você não tem nem um plano ainda, há não ser "vou me vingar""diz a ultima parte imitando a voz dele.

"Você me conhece bem" Ele ri. "Está bem, por você e somente por você vou levar-lo" Ela fica aliviada por ele concordar em leva-lo, sabia que era importante ter alguém com ele para apoia-lo,depois que Ray a apoio naquele dia, sabia que ele era capaz de ajudar o seu antigo colega e amigo.

"Mais uma coisa" Ele continua "Você acha que ela tem razão quando fala que eu sou sentimental demais? Quer dizer, eu sempre me atrapalho, perco a cabeça..."

"Will, como sua amiga, praticamente terapeuta e perfiladora dessa equipe eu digo que não se trata disso é algo para vocês discutirem no futuro, mas tanto você como ela precisam aprender mais um com o outro"

"Entendo, e como ela está?" Pergunta realmente preocupado.

"Eu consegui controlar o choque anafilático, ela está estável agora, mas..." Antes de completar ela estuda a reação dele. " A anemia está alta, eu mandei Jai e Standish, conseguirem mais bolsas de sangue em um hospital próximo"

Will olha assustado para Susan. " Você deixou eles dois?!"

Ray abre a porta.

" Susan, Jai e Standish..." Ela olha para Ray e balança a cabeça tentando se comunicar com ele. " Eles estão bem, acho que daqui a pouco estarão aqui" fala entendendo o que ela tentava dizer, e a mesma suspira aliviada.

"Bom, então acho que vou parabeniza-los pelo sucesso" diz levantando-se da cama e pegando o headphone comunicador, Will também faz que vai levantar, mas ela coloca a mão no seu ombro. "Não, você fica, e conversa com o Ray" Will olha para ela tentando confronta-la, mas ela o olha e olha para Ray.

Acho que está na hora dos dois se resolverem"

Ela sai pela porta, mas se lembra de algo. " Não tentem se matar, vocês são adultos o bastante para ter uma conversa civilizada, não é mesmo Will?"

"Entendi" Responde um pouco seco e chateado com a colega, mas a entendendo.

* * *

Susan deixa os dois no quarto, torcendo para que de uma vez por todas eles se resolvessem por um bem maior, e voltassem a ser amigos, seria bom para aquele momento na equipe e futuramente também.

Depois que está distante do quarto ela liga o comunicador.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Dra. Miranda, que bom que atendeu, eu estou no meio de uma cirurgia agora" Diz Standish calmamente, mas a perfiladora percebe o nervosismo disfarçado em sua voz.

"Edgar?"

"Doutora, não me confunda com o anestesista, sou o Dr. Warren, o dr. Edgar foi ao laboratório"

"Ah, sim, desculpa vocês andavam tão juntos" Ela massageia as têmporas com uma das mãos antes de responder. " Só um minuto "

"Doutora..." Diz um pouco mais desesperado.

Ela muda o canal do radio.

"Jai, como você colocou ele no campo?!"

"Ele conseguiu enganar aquela garota, então pensei ele pode se dar bem nessa" Ri sarcasticamente.

"O nome disso é vingança Jai, era para ser algo serio, você tem noção de quem está em risco aqui?" Diz furiosa.

"Eu sei Susan, mas precisávamos de um motivo para pegar as bolsas de sangue... e apareceram os soldados da Omega"

"Vocês estão precisando de reforços?" Preocupa-se.

"Por enquanto não, está tudo sobre controle" Susan imagina o brilho nos olhos do agente da CIA ao dizer disso.

"E por ai como está?"

" Ela esta estável, não há muito o que fazer agora" Sua voz sai mais triste do que planejava.

"E o agente Whiskey?"

"Eu meio que deixei ele com Ray, para se resolverem"tenta dizer com cuidado.

"Você tem ideia da probabilidade deles se matarem?" Diz um pouco irritado.

"Temos que confiar neles, Will precisa sair daqui e eu só confio com alguém indo com ele"

"E você confia logo no cara que ficou com a noiva dele? Não entendo sua logica! Frankie tem razão, o emocional dele atrapalha tudo e você o mima"

"E sua mania controladora, junto com os problemas de confiança dela também não atrapalham? Quer que eu explique, o quanto isso preocupa as pessoas ao redor de vocês?"Rebate irritada com a frieza do colega.

Jai fica pensativo, percebe que pegou pesado e tenta se explicar.

"É porque mesmo sabendo que eu tenho controle do que acontece aqui, não tenho controle sobre a saúde dela, não sei como ela vai escapar dessa e como ele vai sair dessa missão vivo, como nossa equipe vai dar certo, ter que me apegar ao acaso é..."

"Dificil" completa sorrindo, nesses momentos em que Jai mostrava um pouco das suas fragilidades, ela tinha a esperança que a equipe fosse mais engajada em um futuro não muito distante. " Vendo, não foi difícil desabafar"

"Eu não..." Tenta se explicar novamente.

"Jai, você precisa falar mais o que sente, explodir quando sai do controle faz mal para você e para quem está por perto e quer seu bem" tenta aconselha-lo.

"Aw Amo vocês!"

"Stadish!" Dizem surpresos. "Como fez isso?" Pergunta Jai.

"Depois explico, Susan preciso de sua ajuda para não ser descoberto aqui,e possivelmente morto" diz sussurrando.

" O que você precisa da minha ajuda?"

Ele agora fala com a voz normal.

"Preciso de ajuda para tirar uma bala alojada na barriga do meu paciente, parece muito dificil o local, e como o dr. Edgar foi buscar as bolsas de sangue, gostaria de saber se pode haver uma hemorragia, caso eu a tire agora, porque você sabe eu estudei para isso, sou o melhor!"

Ela suspira e ri, sabendo que claramente ele estava se gabando no viva voz. " Espero que não desmaie nessa, Dr. Warren"

* * *

**N.A.:** Gente, primeiramente, gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora, mas como bônus(pedido de desculpas) essa semana teremos mais outro capitulo, entre sexta e sábado, mais focado na fuga de Jai e Standish do Hospital e em uma conversa necessária entre Ray e Will. Brevemente veremos a recuperação de Frankie, ela em ação, e porque não alguns momentos mais fofos com nosso agente Whiskey. Espero que tenham um pouco de paciência.

Agradeço os comentários da Anna e Chris, quem favoritou e está seguindo também, isso me motiva a continuar!

Beijos e ate o próximo capitulo.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sinopse:** Quando uma missão de resgate na Grécia, acaba de um jeito inesperado, Frankie, Will e a equipe terão que impedir uma possível guerras de mafias e um atentado terrorista na America.

**N.A.: **Como ficou grande esse capitulo vai focar na missão de Jai e Stadish no hospital, peço desculpas pela demora em postar.

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo Whiskey Cavalier nem seus personagens.

* * *

Algumas horas antes de Standish ligar para Ray, a missão dele com Jai estava indo tudo como milimetricamente planejado pelo consultor da CIA. Quando chegaram para o resgate de Odisseu, ele já havia mapeado todos os principais hospitais da região a menor distancia do local de troca e da base provisória, talvez ate mais, provavelmente uma rota para Atenas e para o aeroporto internacional Elefthérios Venizélos.

Ele usou seus contatos da inteligencia para mapear as áreas de influencia da mafia, como um bom cavalheiro, queria que o plano de Francesca fosse um completo sucesso, confiava sua própria vida a ela, e mesmo pensando no que Susan falará sobre o comportamento daquele pequeno bastardo, confiava ainda mais na experiencia de sua colega. Deus, aquele rapaz conseguiu ser mais dissimulado do que Standish, mas esperaria pelo momento certo para dar o troco e seria pessoalmente, ainda tinha o pequeno GPS escondido na roupa de Ícaro, uma obra de arte em formato de botão, tão bem feito que não saberiam diferenciar entre um outro qualquer, esperaria apenas a situação se estabilizar para ativa-lo e fazer ter sua vingança com quem tivesse culpa, quando chegasse na base falaria com William sobre isso, pediria para acompanha-lo ainda que tivesse que suportar a companhia de Ray por alguns dias.

Como costumeiramente dizia, seu cuidado era uma benção e uma maldição, nessa hora consideraria seu pior inimigo, quando Susan os encarregou de conseguir bolsas de sangue soube que a medica amenizava o estado de Trowbridge apenas para confortar os amigos.

Com tantas variáveis, incluindo seus sentimentos, tinha o fardo e o dever de ser bem sucedido, sua melhor amiga dependia disso, mas ele não tinha um tempo exato, nem uma medida que pudesse garantir de que chegaria com as bolsas de sangue a tempo, se é que havia tempo, isso o incomodava profundamente, praticamente entrou em estado de choque quando a viu naquela estrada, sua unica reação foi segurar Will, enquanto dava espaço para a medica examinar, nunca em todos esses anos imaginou que isso aconteceria a ela.

"Ei Jai!?" Diz Stadish, o tirando de seus pensamentos.

"Fale, Edgar!" Diz fazendo o seu sorriso sínico de costume.

"É Stan... esquece, aquele não é um dos soldados da Ômega?!" Aponta o homem em pé perto de uma das bombas de combustível no posto de gasolina a poucos metros do local em que estavam e logo em seguida passa o binóculos para o colega. O local era a poucos quilômetros do hospital mais próximo deles. Como esperava eles estavam na defensiva, provavelmente esperando que alguém tentasse o resgate novamente, já estavam em todos os jornais locais e internacionais, a noticia que o empresario americano e seu filho eram mantidos reféns na Grécia, o governo americano não havia divulgado o que realmente aconteceu apenas emitiu uma nota de que as autoridades competentes estavam fazendo o que estava ao alcance para recupera-los com vida.

Curiosamente nem a Omega se importava em divulgar a desastrosa operação americana, provavelmente tinha haver com o filho prodigo e seu pai, que inteligentemente antes de chegar a Grécia, fez documento, caso algo acontecesse a ele, o controle de suas finanças ficaria com sua esposa e madrasta de Odisseu, Helena. A equipe ficou sabendo disso depois.

"Magnifico!" Disse enquanto olhava com um sorriso tão grande no rosto que Standish o olhou incrédulo. " O carro e outro drone está pronto?" perguntou mais serio.

"Você quer dizer a mosca e o carro fantasma?" Ele deu ao colega sua cara de desaprovação, mas não iria refuta-lo agora, mesmo sabendo que o dispositivo reduzido de tamanho era mais funcional do que um drone comum. "Ray como está ai?" Pergunta pelo ponto.

"Tudo pronto, time!" Responde eufórico.

* * *

O plano era um pouco complexo, distrairiam o soldado com o dispositivo, dentro do carro não tripulado havia um boneco posicionado com uma arma, o boneco era outra distração, já a arma era controlada remotamente pelo computador de Ray que também controlaria o carro ate aquele ponto seguiria uma pre programação a qual, depois de alguns quilômetros, o jogaria para fora da estrada e o autodestruiria. isso provavelmente distrairia os outros que estavam no posto ou ainda disfarçados de frentistas e pela teoria os faria perseguir o carro, enquanto Jai e Standish estariam disfarçados de paramédicos dentro de uma ambulância a caminho do hospital, parariam no tumulto causado e levariam a vitima de imediato para lá.

Quando já tinham se disfarçado Jai notou a brincadeira do colega enquanto colocava seus nomes no sistema do hospital e obviamente das etiquetas e crachás.

"Dr. Edgar?!" Pergunta olhando para o nome bordado em sua camisa.

"Sim! Dr. Edgar Avery " Reafirmar olhando sorridente para o amigo, Jai apenas balança a cabeça ao notar o nome de completo de outro personagem da famosa serie de medicos na roupa e crachá de Standish.

"Não acha muito suspeito? Esses nomes?"

"Não!" Responde sinceramente depois disso eles seguem para dar inicio a missão.

* * *

Como o planejado o carro não tripulado seguiu a programação, esperaram ate que alguém no local ligasse para a emergência e deram o sinal para a estação que estavam próximos ao posto, seguiram para o local da "tentativa de homicídio" e depois de passar pela multidão que se amontoava ao redor do soldado, e dos desconfiados mafiosos que permaneceram no local, transportaram a vitima para a ambulância e se dirigiram ao hospital com algumas companhias indesejadas.

Jai ficou com a vitima na parte de trás do veiculo cuidando do baleado, enquanto Standish ia na frente, ambos acompanhados dos criminosos que faziam questão de demostrar que qualquer falha a próxima bala seria para quem não colaborasse naquele resgate.

Eles sabiam que da crise financeira do país, mas não esperavam a falta de medico no atendimento de emergência, quando Standish hackeou o sistema haviam uns seis médicos plantonistas disponíveis. O plano deles no hospital era encaminhar a "vitima" para ter acesso ao hemocentro e depois fugir dali.

"Vocês devem ser..."Pergunta a recepcionista da emergência em grego.

"Doutor Edgar Avery e Ben Warren" Jai os apresenta na língua nativa, dando a mão a jovem enfermeira.

"Os voluntários americanos" Fala em inglês.

"Isso!" Diz Standish encantado com a moça.

"Precisamos encaminhar esse homem para a cirurgia, ele perdeu bastante sangue, gostaria de falar com o cirurgião plantonista para ajudarmos e acompanharmos o procedimento" Interrompe um dos soldados já impaciente com os paramédicos fazendo com que Standish retome a postura e fique um pouco mais apavorado, sua sorte era a mascara cirúrgica escondia um pouco seu estado psicológico no momento.

"Creio que não será possível, o cirurgião plantonista está em um procedimento agora e ainda tem marcado outros dois..." Ela responde ao mafioso que mostra sem nem um temor a arma em seu coldre escondida pelo paleto preto que vestia.

"Deixa eu verificar aqui no sistema acho que pode ter alguém que nós ajude, não podemos deixar pacientes morrer, é nossa missão não é mesmo?!" Ela fica tensa e pesquisa no computador.

"Que sorte, aqui diz que o Dr. Warren tem especialização em cirurgia, porque não nos disse logo?"Fala aliviada enquanto os criminosos e Jai olham incrédulos para o rapaz.

"Não gosto de me gabar, sabe como é, ficam achando que sai de alguma serie de TV?" Diz um pouco nervoso.

"Ótimo, vou preparar a sala de pequenas cirurgias, dr. Avery, Samantha vai guia-lo ate a farmácia e ao hemocentro" Aponta para sua colega, e dá as instruções.

"Vamos, não podemos perder tempo!" Diz o que tomou a frente para Jai. " Os outros acompanharam o Dr. Warren" Ordena aos comparsas.

* * *

Enquanto Standish seguia para a sala de cirurgia com os novos amigos, Jai caminhava com a enfermeira e o que parecia ser o líder daquele grupo pelo hospital.

" Essa situação aqui é normal?" Jai quebra o silencio, na tentativa de tirar a tensão do momento.

"Qual? De faltar médicos?"Pergunta a jovem enfermeira.

"Isso."

"Infelizmente sim, sabe é um problema no pais inteiro, temos a sorte e azar de ter alguma ajuda de... deixa para lá, coisas desses país" Desconversa quando olha ligeiramente para o senhor vestido de paleto que caminhava com eles, percebendo seu olhar intimidador.

"O que te levou a se voluntariar? Sabendo das condições financeiras do pais?" O outro se interessa pela pergunta da enfermeira.

"É a missão que faz valer a pena, salvar vidas, muito mais que dinheiro, acho que entende como é isso" Fala olhando nos olhos dela e depois nos olhos do outro homem que os fazia companhia.

"Entendo..."Diz um pouco cética com a resposta, mas não tinha desejo suficiente para continuar com a conversa principalmente na pressão que se encontravam ali.

Eles se aproximam da farmácia, Jai recolhe alguns medicamentos de anestesia, eles caminham para o hemocentro, calados, ela entrega algumas bolsas de sangue para ele enquanto o outro os observa mais de perto.

"Espero que seja um sucesso a primeira cirurgia de vocês aqui."

"Obrigado..." Ele se aproxima mais um pouco dela, a abraça e fala ao seu ouvido:

"Desculpa por isso" Ele aciona a agulha retrátil do seu anel, injetando na enfermeira uma anestesia que duraria pelo menos 12 horas, quando o líder daquele grupo percebe aquilo aponta a arma para Jai, ele levanta as mãos e se ajoelha se rendendo, quando o homem chega mais perto guarda a arma, tira uma abraçadeira do bolso e se abaixa para o prende-lo, Jai tira a coroa do seu relógio e injeta a outra micro agulha retrátil com anestesia no pescoço dele.

Então ele arrasta os dois corpos para a sala de esterilização dentro do hemocentro e os tranca lá.

Jai estava feliz com seus gadgets e pelo seu sorriso quando terminou aquilo era notório pela sua expressão se sentia melhor, nesse momento sentiu seu celular tocando, era Susan.

* * *

Standish, pela primeira vez se sentia arrependido pela suas mentiras, agora ele estava no meio de uma cirurgia, na qual, ele era o medico e ainda tinha uma plateia pronta para mandar ele, seu amigo e o 'paciente' para o necrotério juntos em um pacote só, como em uma promoção macabra de alguma loja de departamentos gigante, caso o seu paciente morresse, 'que maravilha', pensou e deu um sorriso nervoso para os assistentes e o seu publico não muito animado.

Quando viu que não tinha ideia para onde ir naquele momento, pediu o celular de um dos que o assistiam, dando a desculpa de que precisaria de uma opinião a mais para guia-lo naquele procedimento perigoso, claro que ele não usaria o celular era, uma desculpa para usar o comunicador em seu ouvido sem que desconfiasse, falou sussurrando com Ray pedindo por tudo no mundo que o ligasse com Susan.

Enquanto esperava pela perfiladora, um dos soldados se irritou com a demora e exigiu que colocasse em viva voz, ele precisou pensar rápido usar o telefone como alto-falante do comunicador, e assim que o conseguiu para a sua alegria Susan atendeu, antes de deixa-lo na mão de novo, 'era bom de mais para ser verdade' pensou.

"Ela precisa de uma foto" Diz dando um sorriso.

"É melhor você começar logo..."

"Ei cara, estou tentando fazer meu trabalho e se tiver pego em uma artéria ? Quem é o especialista aqui?" Enquanto os outros achavam que ele procurava um angulo para tirar a foto, ele tentava hackear a comunicação, quando terminasse essa missão daria um fim naquele celular, que era seu recurso mais precioso no momento.

* * *

Depois de sua conversa com Susan ser atrapalhada por Standish, Jai pegou dois mini Coolers que que estavam na sala e os encheu com as bolsas de sangue, no caminho pela farmácia e hemocentro reparou em todas as câmeras e procurou os pontos cegos para passar e levar-los para a ambulância no estacionamento antes de levar os que tinha separado para manter o disfarce e ajudar aquele idiota que só se metia em cilada.

"Desculpe, mas a sala de cirurgia que seu amigo está é por ali" Ele é surpreendido pela recepcionista. "Onde está Samantha e seu amigo?"

"Não é meu amigo, é um próximo da vitima, eles ficaram de passar outra vez na farmácia, ele falou algo como olhar de novo os lotes e validades das anestesias"

"Precisa mesmo de tantas de bolsa de sangue"

"Melhor prevenir do que remediar, nunca se sabe o quanto de sangue se perde em uma cirurgia a anemia fica altíssima"

"Entendo"Ela fala mais ainda desconfiada.

"Tudo bem, pra onde fica mesmo a sala em que o dr. Warren está?"Diz como se tivesse realmente perdido.

"Próximo corredor a direita."O guia.

"Obrigado"dá um sorriso para a mulher e segue a contra vontade para a sala de cirurgia.

* * *

Standish seguia os passos que Susan passava pelo telefone mesmo enojado, e quase para realmente desmaiar.

Quando Jai chegou na sala, ele aproveitou a distração que o amigo provocou para desligar o telefone e coloca-lo em seu bolso, continuou escutando ela pelo comunicador ate terminar de costurar a barriga do sujeito, enquanto Jai assistia impressionado a atuação do colega.

Apos terminar eles deixaram uma bolsa de sangue, então eles aproveitaram o momento.

"Terminamos aqui, preciso avisar a enfermeira chefe e tomar meu banho antes de voltar para acompanhar a reação do paciente" Standish diz friamente realmente entrando no personagem, mas internamente implorava para que eles caíssem na história.

"E eu preciso devolver essas bolsas aqui, vejo que realmente foi demais"Jai completa.

"Ninguém sai daqui ate Eros voltar!" Se refere ao líder que acompanhou Jai.

"Ele já está fora de perigo, esqueceram que somos os caras da ambulância? Temos que socorrer mais pessoas" Tenta novamente Standish.

"Tudo bem" Jai olha para Standish. "Nós ficamos aqui, se alguém reclamar a gente põe na conta desses caras, eles se importam mais com amigo deles do que com o resto da população, é bem compreensível" Tenta apelar para a consciência deles.

O homem pensa no que Dom Hipolito pensaria se chegasse a ele a conversa de que estavam atrapalhando o andamento do hospital, eles tinham um acordo de proteger a população, enquanto esta, por sua vez, fingia-se de cega para seus negócios, isso poderia ser um estopim para uma revolta, ponderou e os liberou, mas antes mandou com outros dois companheiros por precaução.

"Tudo bem, vocês vão, mas serão acompanhados por Lucas e Diego"

* * *

No corredor Jai pensava em uma estrategia para se livrar dos seguranças enquanto Standish se preocupava se sobreviveria ou nã avisam a recepcionista que os havia atendido, ela os guia ate o vestiário, por sorte ou por medo não perguntara mais sobre a outra amiga enfermeira, preferiu acreditar que está estaria na sala acompanhando a recuperação do recém operado e não se meteria entre aqueles homens para averiguar.

Enquanto Standish se trocava apos tomar o banho, veio uma ideia na mente de Jai.

"Ben, acho que deveria me acompanhar, preciso que me ajude com as bolsas, temos que fazer a triagem delas de novo"

"Sim, é verdade Edgar!" Entende que Jai possivelmente já tinha um plano.

"Isso vai demorar muito? você deveria olhar nosso amigo" Diz Lucas em um tom ameaçador.

"Não isso será rápido." responde Jai.

* * *

Logo depois eles seguem para o hemocentro, Jai pede para passarem na farmácia, e prepara rapidamente duas anestesias alegando que seria fundamental para a recuperação do paciente, quando chegam no hemocentro Jai pede para Standish olhar o estado das bolsas se elas ainda estavam em boas condições para futuros transplantes, enquanto ele conversar com seus vigias.

"Ei caras, o que vocês são uma boy band coisa do tipo?"

"Não!" Responde friamente Diego.

"Bom, admiro essa irmandade, tipo, um por todos todos por um..."

"Ei, é melhor você ajudar o outro medico ali"Diz Lucas perdendo a paciência.

"Tudo bem cara!"

Diz se aproximando como se fosse abraça-lo, mas ao invés disso injeta uma das seringas que preparou em seu braço, Diego tenta reagir e segura Standish como refém apontando uma arma para sua cabeça, mas Jai é rápido, ele lança a outra seringa como se fosse um dardo na perna do capanga e Standish a pressiona, fazendo com que o homem caia desacordado.

"Nós somos uma ótima dupla" Diz Standish com a mão levantada esperando que o amigo comemorasse junto, Jai resiste um pouco, mas cede ao gesto do colega.

"Agora vamos temos que levar isso para Francesca"

* * *

Os dois fogem do hospital com os coolers na ambulância, mas antes Standish quebra o celular que usou e certifica-se de que não seria mais possível recuperar dados, eles ainda passam por cima do aparelho com o veiculo como garantia, pegam alguns caminhos opostos da base,se livram do carro de emergência, entram em um prédio no centro da cidade onde tinham combinado de se encontrar com a equipe de fuga da missão no estacionamento e seguem para a base com as bolsas de sangue.

A sensação que ambos tinham era de missão cumprida, ate Jai que estava tenso no começo, se permitia estar feliz porque ele sabia que tinha feito o seu melhor.

* * *

**N.A.:**Novamente peço perdão pela demora, tive uns problemas que ja foram resolvidos, mas ai está, espero que gostem.

Como ficou grande o capitulo a parte da conversa do Will com o Ray ficará para o próximo, vamos entender mais qual o plano deles e teremos um momento Will e Frankie.

Espero conseguir atualizar o mais rápido o possível.

Obrigada Anna pelo comentário!

Continua...


End file.
